


Night shift

by Tacocat13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacocat13/pseuds/Tacocat13
Summary: Waverly has to pick up wynonna from the station...again.Its my first fic, so it might suck sry.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Night shift

Waverly sighs as she walks into the police station for the 3rd time this week, not on her own volition but Wynonna was well...being Wynonna. Wynonna has always been prone to getting into trouble but this week has been worse. Waverly has had to drive Nonna home from the drunk tank in the station before and she would continue if Wynonna needed her to but she had to admit that it got tiring having to pick up the phone and hear the nonna had been picked up for drunk fighting someone again. There are benefits however in coming into the station frequently, a certain red headed cop with adorable dimples reminded her of that. 

Nicole's ears perked up when she heard the familiar clicking of heels echoing through the hallways. She watched as Waverly came through the doorway looking tired but just as beautiful as ever.

“ Hi,Officer Haught” Waverly Chirped out as she walked in.

“Hi, Waverly. You can call me Nicole you know.” Nicole said with a flirty tone, while smiling tiredly at Waves.

Waverly knew Nicole was on the night shift this week. She had felt bad that Nicole had to deal with Wynonna’s drunk ramblings when she was almost done with her shift.

“I know.” Waves flirted back “ I’m sorry you had to get Nonna again, I’ve tried to get her to be more responsible but that obviously didn’t help.” Waverly said with sadness lacing her words but she quickly regained herself.

“It's ok ,Waves, I’m sorry you’ve had to drive here in the middle of the night. Selfishly though I do enjoy your company during this incredibly boring shift.”  
Nicole spoke softly.

Waverly blushed at that but continued. 

“ I’m glad I could be here even under these circumstances.” Waverly beamed back, but just as she was about to ask about Wynonna she heard a whining coming from the drunk tank.

“ HEY” wynonna slightly slurred from the cell “ Haughtshot is that waves”

Nicole dipped her head out of embarrassment as waverly giggled at the nickname.  
Quickly regaining composure as Nicole lifted her head. However, Wynonna interjected again.

“ BABYGIRL?” Wynonna questioned loudly again. Waverly ignored the interruption for the moment.

“ Can she go home?” Waverly asked the young officer while still smiling.

“Yeah she can,do you need any help getting her in the car?’’ Nicole offered kindly while walking over to get Wynonna.

“I've got her, thanks though.” Waverly said following Nicole to get Nonna.

Nicole opened the cell, walking in to help Wynonna up off the floor . It seemed that the older woman was used to the situation and stood up slowly with Nicole’s help and walked back out to where Waverly was standing.

“Hey Babygirl, did red hot call you?” Wynonna tried to sober up as she spoke, feeling waverly worrying eyes watch her.

“ Yes Nonna, what happened? Are you okay?” Waverly said,nervousness growing.

“Nothing much, just the York boys being rude so I punched them.” Wynonna stated simply.

“NONNA!” Wynonna winced at this “ sorry, but you can't keep getting drunk and getting into fights.” Waverly spoke softly but Seriously.

Wynonna looked at Nicole to say something, but her face told Wynonna she agreed with Waverly on this one.

“ I know, I’m sorry waves. I’ll be better,I promise.” She said sincerely, going to hug waves.

“ It's ok Nonna, I just worry.” Waves states hugging back.

Nicole smiled at this, glad that Wynonna is going to try harder and that waves will get sleep. Waverly at this pulled away from Wynonna, still keeping one arm over her shoulder.

“You should thank Nicole though, she picked you up.” Waverly said to Wynonna looking at nicole.

“Yeah thanks Haught sauce.” Wynonna grinned playfully 

Nicole sighed at the nickname but got what Wynonna was trying to say.

“It's fine Wy, better than doing paperwork all night.” Nicole said looking at the Earp girls then to the clock.

“Okay we should get going, I have work tomorrow.” Waverly began “ Can I see you tomorrow, m-maybe on your break?” Waves inquired nervously.

“I’d lo-like that” nicole said smiling once again at the younger Earp 

Waverly grinned back, nervousness subsided at Nicole’s excited response.

“ Hate to break up this cute moment, but can you tell the room to stop spinning.” Wynonna remarked, secretly proud of waves. She’d remember to give fire crotch the big sister talk later.

“Right, sorry Nonna. Let’s get you home. See you tomorrow Nic!” Waverly said happily as they walked out the door.

Nicoles heart skipped a beat when she heard waverlys nickname for her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep much tonight knowing she's seeing waves tomorrow but it was worth it.

Maybe the night shift wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
